Cute Couples and A Princess of Love
by music2luv
Summary: Kyle is deeply in love with Max, and Max feels the same but they don't have the courage to say a word to eachother about it. Until a girl named Ayumi comes along who is secretly the Love Princess of the seven seas will she help the two? Read and Find ou.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Rune Factory 2 characters except Ayumi the love princess of the seven seas.**

**Well I don't know why but I kind of think that Max and Kyle make one cute couple. BTW no flames please!**

**Awoke the Princess of Love**

Kyle was a boy whom didn't know where he came from and who is parents where or anything dealing with his family. So one day he strolled into Alvarna at which had many nice people including Mana and Douglas at which he still thinks tricked him into running the farm.

(POV-Kyle)

I was visiting people after tending to my crops this morning and tried to remember who I didn't visit today "hmmm" I sighed. Ok I've visited Dorothy, Ray, Natalie, and Alicia, Mana and Douglas, Yue, Egan, The Mayor and Barrett, I've seen Hermet, Cecilia, and Rosalind the only person I haven't seen yet or visited is Max. I gulped nervously "Kyle calm your nerves it's just Max" My conscious said (This has been happening a lot lately). "Yeah but every time I go near him I'm a nervous wreck I can't talk straight, and all I do is end up staring at him" I thought to my conscious. "Well here he comes now" My conscious said back. I looked up and saw a very cute...So cute…I need to calm down.

"Hey Max" I managed to say without stuttering.

"Hello Kyle" Max said flashing one of his ever so dazzlingly smiles.

"I...Ummm...was just visiting, and you're the last person for me to visit" I said not looking at his face.

"I'm hurt that I'm last person when I could have been the first person...Unless you wanted to save me for last if it's that I'd have to say I'm flattered" He said his green eyes sparkling.

"Well you know what they say save the best for last" I said chuckling nervously.

"No need to be nervous I won't bite like other rich people" He said grinning.

"Ok…Ummm… Well it was nice chatting with you" I said but before I could walk away He grabbed my arm.

"Do you have time on your hands?" He asked.

"A lot actually since I'm done watering my crops until 7:00, why?" I asked.

"Well since I'm the last person on your list we should hang out" He said smiling.

"Uh… Sure" I said hesitantly even though on the inside I was jumping for joy.

"Ok then come on I want to show you something" He said and we went to a pond.

"All I see is a pond" I said confused.

"Yes but it's a special pool" He said.

"How is it special?" I asked.

"Well they say that if two people showed their reflections in the pool then the princess of love will awaken" He said.

"What's the catch" I asked.

"Smart boy Kyle, the catch is that the two people have to love each other but never spoke a word of it to anybody" He said smiling again.

"Wow, have you ever tried it before to see if it's true?" I asked.

"Nope not at all" He said.

"Oh" I said looking into the pond to see something.

"What'd you doing?" He asked looking into the pond too.

"I wanted to see if this was all some kind of joke" I said.

"Oh" He said. I looked over at him I swear I saw a look of hurt pass over his face then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Kyle!" I heard a voice yell I looked around and saw Mana running towards me.

"Hey Mana what's up" I said.

"Ummm…. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow" She said her face turned pink.

"Oh… Err… I don't know I'll come by at 6:30 and give you my answer" I said smiling at her. She grinned and ran off.

"So why didn't you accept right then and there?" Max asked.

"Because it's just a thing you think about" I lied. The truth was that I was in love with him, and I don't want to hurt Mana, she's too sweet for that.

"Oh" Was all he said. I went and sat on a bench he followed soon after. I looked at the nature around us, and all the beauty of it all. I sighed in content.

"So…Kyle…Umm…Tell me something about yourself you remember" Max asked.

"Well I know my favorite color is Blue" I said.

"Mine too…Anything else?" He asked.

"I love Platinum, and I dislike weeds" I said.

"I love Platinum, weeds are so ugh!" He said. I laughed at his face.

"What's so funny" He said grinning.

"You should have seen your face" I said chuckling.

"It's not that funny" He said pushing me playfully. I smiled at him.

"Max you're not like most rich people I've met at first" I said.

"What'd you mean?" He asked.

"I mean when I first meet rich people they're mean at first then they turn nice" I said.

"And that makes me different how?" He asked confused.

"Well went we first met you were kind, and you still are" I said looking at him. I could have sworn something pink went across his face as he turned the other way.

"Oh…Thanks" He said turning back around.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did, but yeah" he said grinning. I smiled at him.

"Why when we first met you wanted me to remember your name so much" I asked. He looked to ground after I asked that.

"Because my name is hard to remember full" He said.

"True" I said. After a while spring wind started to blow, I looked over at Max, and my breath instantly hitched. He looked like a god now all we need is a white pony. I started to laugh.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said smiling. Then I looked at the sky and it was evening time.

"I should head over to Mana's" I said.

"Yeah I should head back home" He said.

"Yeah it was fun hanging out with you Max" I said.

"And vice versa" He said. I got up but tripped and when I thought I was going to hit the ground I didn't. I felt two arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Max holding me up. After a minute or so he helped me to my feet. I looked at him and saw he wasn't looking at me.

"Thanks Max" I said shyly looked to the ground on my left my face must have been cherry red.

"You're welcome Kyle" He said. And if Kyle would have looked he would have seen Max's whole face turn pink. And if they both looked up they would have saw a girl with heart shaped earrings, necklace, tiara, and with a pink little dress w/frills on she smiled and disappeared.

"Well I should go" I said walking towards Mana's house. I heard his footsteps as he walk away too. My heart was racing.

Well I hope I can let her down gently.

(POV-Max)

My heart was pounding on my chest so hard right now. I was just centimeters away from his face even though my heart wants to feel his lips on mine my mind told me not to at this time.

So I went home and my sister was wondering why my face was so pink.

"I was walking so much" I lied.

"Are you sure _Kyle_ didn't do this?" She asked. My face must have turned twice as pink because she laughed.

"Well even if you won't tell me I think you and Kyle make a cute couple" She said.

"Whatever" I said and went to my room my stomach churning.

(POV-Kyle)

"Mana hey listen I need to tell you something" I said to her. She nodded and patted the seat next to her.

"Look I know you like me in all but I kind of only think of you as a very caring sister now I mean I think I had feelings for you once upon a time but now they are brother and sister feelings ok" I said. I expected her to run to her dad crying, or hit me, or tell me to get out. But all she did was smile.

"I was wondering why your face was all red when you came" She said smirking.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"I think that _Max _has something to do with your distant behavior, and staring into space with a dreamy expression on your face" She said. Right now at this moment my stomach was doing flip flops I mean I was used to it because every time someone says his name it does that.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I said, and my face must have been even more cherry red.

"Don't worry you can tell me when you're ready… But I think you guys make a cute couple" She said giggling as I walked out the door. I felt dizzy from today so went home, water my crops, and went to sleep only to dream of Max.

Music2luv: Awesome right 6 pages of typing now that's a lot of work. Well G-Night peoples!


End file.
